Monroe's family dinner
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Monroe finally takes Nick home to meet his family. What could happen? This is the third entry to 'Mating season'
1. Monroe's family dinner

It had taken over a month for Nick to heal from his gunshot wound, but the healing process was a smooth one. Monroe had hovered over his smaller mate to the point of Nick actually screaming at the man on several different occasions. The Grimm appreciated the attention, loved how attentive Monroe was, he just wasn't use to it. His parents had encouraged his independence and his aunt continued on with that tradition after she took him in. When Nick would calm down from being a jackass, he'd blow Monroe on several, if random different occasions. Not that Monroe complained about having his throbbing, leaking cock shoved down his mates tight little throat, he just worried. A more primal part of Monroe noticed that he had never seen someone so eager to suck cock, which made both the man and beast shudder in pleasure. Monroe had also been surprised and elated to discover that Nick didn't have a gag reflex which made fucking his mouth so much more enjoyable.

Aside from the multiple blow jobs on both sides, they hadn't really had sex in a month. In over a month, Monroe hadn't claimed his pretty little mate, and he was getting anxious. It was becoming so problematic, that Monroe's wolf instincts were slamming against any ounce of control that he had. It wasn't as bad as it would have been during his mating season, but it was nerve wracking. Monroe wanted his mate badly, but his mate being fully healed meant more to him then fucking Nick into the nearest surface. Monroe and his wolf instincts just wanted to fuck Nick so hard, the younger man went completely stupid from it, making sure that the Grimm wouldn't leave the house until his instincts were satiated.

Nick, being the ever observant cop that he was, had noticed Monroe's tension and it rolled through him in uneasy waves. Nick didn't want his mate to suffer, and he idle wondered if Monroe would loose control with his instincts and felt instantly guilty for it. It was then a plan formed in the Grimm's mind, a devious little plan that would shatter Monroe's iron clad control. Two days later, Nick got a chance to put his plan into action. Monroe had out to get some groceries and to get some things from his house, things that would help pass the time for when Nick was at work. The Grimm was quick to pull out Monroe's favorite red wine, and the organic peanut butter cookies the wolf favored and placed them on the table. The cookies were the first thing Nick learned how to cook when Monroe started teaching him months ago. Nick had a great, natural, talent for baking, but he wouldn't have had enough time to mix and bake said cookies. Good thing Nick had thought ahead and had mixed the dough at Hanks house the other day. He popped the cookies in the oven and went to get dressed.

When Monroe came home, he scented his favorite red wine and cookies, making his stomach rumble in appreciation. He idly wondered when he missed Nick mixing the cookie dough while he followed the scents into the kitchen. His jaw dropped in shock at the sight of his mate. Nick was standing by the table, hip coked to one side, barefoot, and wearing what appears to be the shortest, reddest apron that Monroe had ever seen. The frilly little apron stops just below Nick's cock, giving little peeks when the Grimm shifted. It didn't help when the apron begins to tent and Nick's arousal is obvious in the air. Monroe swallowed hard, dark eyes wide and lust filled as he stared at his Grimm.

"Well, are you going to fuck me over the table or what?" Nick asked hotly, biting his lower lip in the way Monroe loved. Seconds later, Nick's pinned to the table, legs spread wide to accommodate his lover, and breathy from the quick movements. Monroe unzipped his pants, loving how Nick shivered in delight from the sound, before he unbuttoned them and pushed them down around his knees. Before Monroe can place his fingers in Nick's mouth for lubrication, Nick snickers mischievously.

"Already prepared myself earlier. Even bent myself over this table as I fucked myself on my fingers. I even begged for you as I did it," Nick said, making Monroe groan at the image of Nick fucking his own fingers. The wolf inside the Blutbad reared its head at the thought of anyone else, Nick included, thrusting anything into his mate. Monroe clamped his possessive instincts down as he pressed the tip of his length against his mates tight little pucker. He pushed his way in and was grateful when the Grimm's muscles gave way to him. As soon as he was fully seated, Monroe waited, giving his mate the time to adjust to being intruded upon again. Seconds later, after Nick clenched his inner muscles to signify that he was ready, Monroe's pounding Nick into the table. It'd been to long for either of them and their orgasms were fast approaching. Moments later, their painting gasps are interrupted by the shrill sound of a cell-phone ringing. Monroe's phone to be exact. The Blutbad managed to pull his phone out of his jeans pocket while still thrusting harshly into Nick.

"It's my dad," Monroe grunted out, one hand still gripping one of Nick's slender hips.

"Please tell me y-you a-rent going to-OH GOD!" Nick was cut off by a sharp thrust to his prostate. Monroe hit the 'talk' button.

"Hey pops," Monroe said, not stilling in his movements of fucking Nick into the table. Nick stuffed one of his fists into his mouth to keep his moans quite. Hopefully the older Blutbad wont pick up on it.

"..."

"No, I'm fine," Monroe said, responding to the unheard question.

"..."

"Distracted? No, I'm just with my mate," Monroe replied easily, hand tightening on Nick's hip as he pistons his hips into Nick's slender body.

"..."

"Yes, dad, I found a mate. All right, we'll be there tomorrow, bye." Monroe replied before he hung up and continued to make a wreck of his younger mate. Moments later, Nick screamed his release, whiting out as his seed splattered against the underside of the table. Monroe grinned as he finally let his own orgasm loose, his knot immediately swelling inside of a groaning Nick, locking them together for a good long while. The Blutbad managed to pull them to the floor and curled around Nick protectively and let his Grimm sleep it off


	2. meet the folks

"So, how are you going to mask what I am to your folks?" Nick asked an hour later. His head was pillowed on Monroe's strong chest and one of his hands drew small designs on Monroe's stomach. Both were currently curled up in bed.

"Hmm? Why would I need to do that?" Monroe replied. He was feeling rather lethargic from the previous activities, his inner beast feeling better since mating with Nick. One of his large hands was gently stroking Nick's back in long soothing strokes, occasionally stopping at Nick's lower back. Nick pulled back to give his mate a sour look before he huffed.

"Did you forget I'm a Grimm? Or did you catch some last minute stupid from our fucking?" Nick hissed out, grey-blue eyes narrowing. Monroe's dark eyes widened and his hand stilled in it's movements on Nick's lower back.

"Oh fuck," Monroe replied, panic rising in his heart.

"I don't think, 'oh fuck' covers this Monroe," Nick grumbled back as he leaned down to kiss Monroe's chest.

"Well, they're going to fine out sooner or later. They wont like it, but they wont be completely against it since it'd make them safe from you," Monroe said, panic still fluttering in his chest, but not as bad as it had previously been.

"If I die because they don't believe you, I'm going to haunt you until your on your deathbed," Nick huffed out jokingly. Monroe growled loudly at the thought of Nick dying. The hand that rested on Nick's back dug into the Grimm's back, claws scratching the Grimm's pale skin.

"Don't you dare joke about that, goddammitt. Do you know what happens to Blutbad that loose their life mates? We go psychotic and go on a rampage until we're put out of our misery. That's one of the reasons mated pairs aren't really attacked, unless pups are involved." Monroe snapped. Nick stilled in his fidgeting to glance at his older lover.

"Oh Monroe, I wont die. Not for anything, you know that. 'Sides, you're the only family I have left and I'm not gonna leave you," Nick said, voice wobbling slightly. The detective coughed to cover up the slight waver in his voice and was pleased when Monroe ignored it.

"You better not. I'll come after you and drag you back to the land of the living and smack you for being stupid." Monroe huffed out, still slightly agitated. Nick laughed and nodded his dark head in agreement. The next day, both the Blutbad and the Grimm were nervous and frantically going over several different scenarios and escape plans before they left. Monroe's parents lived thirty miles outside of Eugene in a secluded area of a very large forest. Several other Blutbad families lived around and in this particular forest, but the families didn't bother each other, sticking to their own territories.

Both of them knew that Nick would be in very dangerous territory, both with Monroe's family and the other Wesen. Other Wesen predators relied on the forest for haunting and teaching the young and, as stated, sticking to their own territories. The only time they were involved with each other is when family, territory and sever problems, like a Grimm, were involved. The couple hoped nothing would happen, and made a mass amount of cookies, brownies and other baked goods for the pups, hoping to win them over. If the pups trusted Nick, the parents would be a little more willing to listen to it. There would also be a mass amount of hard alcohol for the adults, which Monroe knew his parents would probably need. Both had dressed nicely and set out about noon, both too nervous to fill the anxiety filled silence with idle chatter. Their pups had strict instructions not to through any parties in either of their houses, to which their pups agreed. It was obvious that the kids were nervous to, well the Wesen ones more so, considering. Three hours later, they made it to Monroe's family home, nervous, scared, and ready to leave or fight if needed. Hopefully they wouldn't get the crap beaten out of them to the point of death and hopefully Monroe wouldn't be disowned either.

"Nice place," Nick said, voice awe filled as he stared at the large house.

"Thanks, I have a large family. Come on, lets get this over with," Monroe replied. Nick nodded grimly and both stepped outside the car. Nick was struck by the beauty of house and the forest, pleased that his mate grew up in such a beautiful place. The house was two story log house with ivy going upside the side of the house and was painted a light brown. The door was a deep green with a familiar stain glass window. There were other cars parked around the large, gravel driveway, indicating that the others of Monroe family had made it. Nick gulped nervously and held in his shuddering breath. Monroe was by his side in an instant and enlaced their hands, looking determinedly at his childhood home. With a nervous breath and a slightly trembling gate, they made their way to the door. Monroe knocked two times on the door, the deep resounding noise loud enough for the whole house to hear. The older man grinned when a loud squeal emanated from the house. Nick began to grin to when they heard a stamped of feet running too the door.

The door flew open to reveal a beautiful older women who shared Monroe's eyes and smile. Her hair was dark brown and streaked with grey and lines bracketed her mouth and crows feet at the corners of her eyes. She wore a simple green dress and simple brown boots and she was rather tiny, barely reaching 5'1. Monroe's father came up right behind her and toward over her and Nick both. He, like his wife and son, had dark hair and green eyes that stared out suspiciously. Monroe was a perfect blend of both of his parents, though it looked like he got more of his fathers looks then his mothers. Both of them stared at their son before it morphed into shock when they looked at Nick, breathing in his scent.

"Mom, Pops, this is Nick. He's my mate. Nick these are my parents, Sean and Lilly Monroe," Monroe replied with a grin. Nick bit his bottom lip nervously and held out his hand politely.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you both," Nick said evenly, though inside he shook in fear. He hoped it would go well. Both of Monroe's parents snapped out of their stupor and growled low in the throats. Monroe was quick to step in front of Nick, determined to protect his mate, even from his own family. The four stood there for several long moments before a group of childish squeals interrupted them from inside the house.


	3. Listen to the children

"UNCLE MONROE. WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" A course of high pitched voices squealed out and surged in between their grandparents legs to clutch at Monroe's. A large smile broke across Monroe's face and he squatted down to hug the eight little kids clinging to his legs.

"Hey kids, I missed you guys too," Monroe replied happily.

"Hey, uncle, whose that?" One pretty little girl asked, pointing at Nick.

"That's Nick, he's my mate," Monroe replied easily.

"He's a Grimm right?" One boy asked.

"Yes, Jason, he is. He's an honorable Grimm and wont hurt anyone. Plus he's a cop, a good one, and he protects people," Monroe replied.

"Oh, my mommy's a cop, hi I'm Angel." A red headed little girl said, scurrying over to Nick. The Grimm smiled brightly and squatted down to her level, getting to his knees.

"Hi Angel, I'm Nick, as you know, and it's a pleasure to meet you," Nick replied easily. Nick had always adored children and wanted several of his own, which basically caused him to adopt the kids from his former cases. He'd have to talk to Monroe about getting smaller pups then the ones that invaded their homes on a regular basis. Idly he wondered how Holly, Roddy, Barry, Gracie, and Hanson would mind baby siblings. A nine year old, at the oldest, came forward and looked directly into Nick's eyes.

"I'm Johnny, this is Tom, Chris, Sasha, Jason, Lulu and Agatha," Johnny said, face fierce and protective.

"Hello you guys, nice to meet you," Nick replied with a grin.

"Are you going to kill us?" Sasha asked, sticking her thumb in her mouth. Nick let his face drop in shock, mouth agape.

"Why would I do something like that?" Nick asked, surprise so clear the kids even understood. Sasha barely looked four years old and she was asking questions like that.

"Because that's what you monsters do," Lilly snarled out and stepping forward to protect her grandchildren. Monroe snarled out and went to protect his mate. Nick raised his eyebrow and let loose an exasperated sigh. The Grimm was sick of people of the suspicions and assumptions that he was like every other monster Grimm out there, only wanting to kill off the Wesen community.

"And that's not me Mrs. Monroe. I only stop the bad ones, just like I only stop the bad humans. I prefer being seen as a cop in both worlds. Besides, what kind of person would I be if I attacked an innocent child?" Nick said, cracking his neck. Lilly and Sean stared at the Grimm in complete and utter surprise, glancing at each other briefly. Both scented the air and listened to his heart, trying to see if they could detect if he was lying. Scent and heart rate changed when a person lied, unless they were that good. They were both surprised when they got absolutely nothing.

"Well, I like you, you seem nice," Angel said with a grin and glomped onto Nick's leg. The other kids looked at each other before crowding around Nick's legs, clinging to them in childlike glee. Nick's face brightened joyously, blinding Monroe and his parents with a hundred watt grin, as he got to the ground to hug the kids back. Sean and Lilly stared in shock as Nick talked and coddled the kids. Like most Blutbadden children, their grandchildren were picky with who they liked, mostly staying close to their own family packs. It evolved when they got older, of course, forming their own packs when they were ready.

"Nick loves kids, it's one of the reasons he became a cop, to protect them. He wants every child to be safe in a way he wasn't as a child. He's strong and healthy, and has a no mental problems outside of being an idiot. He is also very honorable and wont attack or kill Wesen unless absolutely necessary. And look at it this way, if other Wesen know there's a Grimm in the family, they probably wont mess with us," Monroe said, looking over at his parents. His parents shifted and looked at each other, contemplating what their middle son's word. Monroe made very good points, plus having a Grimm in the family made them look stronger to other Wesen, though Reapers would be a problem. Nick being good with the pups, so far, was winning points with both of them so far. In that one glance they had a full discussion about what they were going to do about Nick. In that one, quick, glance, they made their decision. They only hoped that their other boys, and their mates, would accept Nick into their family pack. Their silent conversation was broken by Nick.

"Monroe, they remind me of our little brood. Oh shoot, we should have brought Holly with us, it would have done her some good to talk to another female Blutbad," Nick said breathlessly as he stood up.

"They do huh? Maybe we can introduce them later if we don't get disowned," Monroe said with a shrug. He easily ignored his parents shocked faces and Nicks pout.

"You have pups Monroe? That's odd," A Booming voice said from behind them. Monroe was quick to respond.

"Shut up Roy, no one asked you. And no, Nick and I don't have pups, exactly. More like Nick saved their asses from past cases and collected them and now their ours," Monroe replied, turning to his brother. The kids let out a gasp at Monroe's use of a bad word, Nick gave him a glare that looked more adorable cause the Grimm looked to happy to properly glare.

"Uncle Monroe said a bad word Daddy," Lulu said as she ran over to Roy.

"I noticed pup. So Monroe, you mated with the resident Grimm, huh?" Roy said, scooping up the little girl. Roy had shockingly blond hair and dark, brooding eyes. Like Monroe and their father, Roy was disgustingly tall and broad all in the right places. And built like a lumber jack and a male model combined. A claw like scar scraped over his left eye and partially over his strong, straight nose, ruining the model look. His mouth was thin, and like Monroe, seemed to have a pension for plaid jackets.

"Yes, and?" Monroe growled out defensively, eyebrow raised.

"Hey, don't take that tone with me little brother, I ain't got no issue with you shaking up with a Grimm. I've heard about him and what I've heard is nothing but good," Roy replied, holding up one hand in defense.

"Monroe? You gonna calm down now?" Nick asked, both hands being held by two of the seven kids that were still on the ground.

"Yeah, Nick, every thing's good. Oh, we brought baked goods for the kid," Monroe said. The kids squealed again, making the adults flinch at the noise, before clambering near their uncle, dragging Nick with them. Nick smiled and followed Monroe to the car to get the sweets. The kids trailed behind and beside them much to their grandparents chagrin. Roy just chuckled as he watched he nieces and nephew's follow his brother and brother in law, glad his little brother was happy. He just hoped that their three other brothers would be more tolerable then their parents. From what Roy had heard, Monroe had made some very good points, especially since other Wesen would be weary and respect them. The reapers would always be a problem, but it was nothing that they, as a family, couldn't take. The two looked like a good, compatible pair, which was hard to come by in today's world.

Roy's grin faded as he thought about he's own mating to his daughters mother. Lulu's mother was a wild one and didn't take crap from anybody. Her attitude had worsened when she had been pregnant with Lulu and because of it, ruined her chances of being in a pack, again. The women had abandoned them after Lulu had been born, much to Roy's heartbreak. His family had come together and supported him and his daughter as much as they could have. It was Monroe that had helped the most, taking care of Lulu when Roy was at work or helping Roy with other things that he needed for Lulu. It was because of Monroe's major help in the past that Roy didn't out right attack Nick on sight. His grin widened again when he looked over at his brother and the Grimm. His dark eyes softened when he saw the happy look on Monroe's face. Roy was glad, very glad, that Monroe had gotten a good mate, the wielder deserved it.

"Hey Roy, you going to help us or keep standing there looking like an idiot?" Monroe grumped out. The man was holding a duffle bag full of his and Nick's stuff and a cardboard box full of goodies. Nick was currently holding two other boxes filled with treats for the family and the kids.

"Coming, coming. Geeze little brother, how much stuff did you bake? Enough for a third world country?" Roy said and walked over, setting his daughter down as he did so.

"For your information, I didn't bake anything, I don't have a talent for baking, unlike you. Nick did," Monroe snapped back gruffly as Roy got out three more boxes of stuff. Roy, Sean, and Lilly looked at Nick in shock.

"What, I was nervous about coming here, so I went a little over board. I bake when I'm nervous." Nick replied sheepishly.

"Nice, we'll be set until next Christmas," Roy grumped out. The three of them, plus kids, went to the front door to where Lilly and Sean were standing.

"So, may I please be aloud to enter your territory?" Nick asked politely, shifting on his feet. More politely then he ever did with Monroe. Monroe's parents glared deeply at the Grimm, warning him to try anything. Monroe stood behind his Grimm and glared heatedly in return.

"Don't do anything stupid Grimm, we'll be watching you," Sean snapped before stepping aside. Nick nodded his head, tilting just slightly in a small show of submission. Both Lilly and Sean's eyes widened, shocked that a Grimm would ever show any kind of submission to a Wesen. Nick didn't show his back or do a full out submissive gesture, but it was enough to show that he respected their territory and their rules. Monroe had talked to him about Blutbadden family dynamics the night before, explaining that a Blutbad's mate always should that kind of respect to the other's family. Nick followed them into the kitchen and was greeted by three other men from various ages and three females to go along with them. The three males looked enough like Monroe for Nick to understand they were related, the females were their mates, obviously.

"Jack, Cameron, Daniel, this is my mate Nick, be nice. Yes, he's a Grimm, no he's not going to hurt us, this will be good for our family. He's the good one that the other Wesen around Portland have been talking about," Monroe said, answering all their question before they even asked. Needless to say, it was a very, very tension filled dinner that night, filled with snapping and griping at each other. The morning when Nick and Monroe were about to leave was no better. On the way home, Nick leaned against Monroe with a happy smile on his handsome face.

"I'm glad it went better then what I thought it'd be," Nick mumbled against Monroe's neck.

"Me to," Monroe replied, taking a hand from the steering wheel to curl around Nick's face.

"I really like your family Monroe. You guys all seem so close," Nick said softly. His tone was wistful and slightly sad, as if earning for that familiar connection with parents. Nick had been an only child for obvious reasons, but it never stopped him from wanting them, or an actual family again.

"We are. Don't worry, they'll except you, they just have to get use to you first," Monroe said, sensing Nick's sad mood.

"I don't want to invade on your family Monroe," Nick replied, burying his face in Monroe's neck.

"You're not. You are mine, they will except that no matter what," Monroe replied with a slight growl.

"I know I'm yours Monroe. Do you really think they'll except me? I mean I hope they do, cause I don't want you to be at odds with them, but yeah," Nick trailed off softly. Monroe's face softened greatly and when they stopped at a read light just outside of Portland, kissed Nick's head.

"Yes, they will. As much as I love my family, they're power hungry assholes and like the thought of having greater power then other Wesen. They only thing that would make this better was as if you were part of the royal court," Monroe replied, petting Nick's side as the pulled into Nick's home. Nick nodded and they filled out. As soon as the car doors closed, the house door opened and six teenagers came tumbling out to glomp them.

"We missed you," Holly said, nuzzling each of them in the shoulder.

"We missed you to. Hope you didn't make a huge mess," Nick responded with a grin.

"We didn't, bring us anything?" Hanson replied cheekily.

"Yeah, left over baked goods," Monroe replied. The teenagers cheered and helped them bring in the left over boxed goodies.

"How was the family?" Barry asked casually as he got out some plates for them to use.

"Fine, they want to meet you guys at the end of next week," Monroe replied nonchalantly. Nick's face drained of color. Then Monroe realized what he said and his color drained to. His family was coming over to one of their houses next week.

"Oh crap," Nick and Monroe said in sequence. The kids just laughed at them.

**Don't worry, I'll do a little one shot featuring Monroe's family coming over to meet his and Nick's 'pups.' It wont be more then a one shot, and can be read separately from this, I suppose. Hope ya'll enjoyed my mini trilogy**


End file.
